


Closer

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Random Playlist [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: They couldn’t leave the crime scene faster; they couldn’t get a cab faster; they couldn’t climb the stairs to their flat in a more hasty way, shedding clothes along the way, only to face each other naked and raw… fear of death amongst them





	

[Closer. NIN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTFwQP86BRs)    

It was a close call, closer than either one of them would be willing to admit, but it was all they needed to finally realise they belonged together. They climbed in the back of a taxi, bodies tingling with excitement and fear, and most of all, with the realisation that they belonged… They had shared a look, just one… and they knew

They couldn’t leave the crime scene faster; they couldn’t get a cab faster; they couldn’t climb the stairs to their flat in a more hasty way, shedding clothes along the way, only to face each other naked and raw… fear of death amongst them

The kiss was like oxygen, they breathed each other… finally! Teeth clattering, tongues tasting, blood rushing down their bodies, leaving their minds empty, just one thought in their minds, consume each other…

Sherlock moaned when John breached his hole with his middle finger, it was a wanton moan, he needed more; he wanted more… he wanted John. John poured the lube directly over Sherlock’s hole and his hand and pushed another finger inside, not knowing exactly how he was being so calm about everything while every cell in his body asked him to take, no matter how, just… take…

_…You let me penetrate you…_

John pushed in, one swift movement and his cock was inside Sherlock’s willing hole “I want to fuck you” _like an animal_   John growled in Sherlock’s ear and Sherlock whimpered, his body going pliant under John “I want to feel you from the inside” He licked the words over Sherlock’s neck and started pumping his hips, harder, faster, deeper

“God!” Sherlock screamed _You bring me closer to god_ “Oh God, John!” His voice was low, a rumble, but John felt it down his spine, his entire body shivered and he kept on thrusting inside Sherlock with all the force of his body, taking, following his primal desire of… possessing, feeling… to finally give in…

“You, just you…” John panted “You are the only thing that works for me” He nibbled Sherlock’s ear “You can have my everything” He thrusted hard one more time “Close… so close” He let out with a moan

“Closer” Sherlock groaned _Help me tear down my reason_. John thrusted harder, hitting Sherlock’s prostate with every thrust and pulling at Sherlock’s dick with the same force of his thrusts. Sherlock came with a shout of John’s name, clenching around him as he collapsed on the floor

“You make me perfect” John breathed and came inside of Sherlock with a scream of his name

When they came down of their high John held Sherlock closer to his chest and kissed his nape “Closer” Sherlock sighed and John pulled him impossibly closer to his body wrapping him with arms and legs


End file.
